Choice
by mychakk
Summary: The Shaman Tournament has ended, the new Shaman King has been selected. And this brings a different kind of problems for Yoh and Anna to deal with. Yohna. Manga-based.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Choice  
**Pairings: **Yohna**  
Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**  
Warnings: **spoilers for the ending of the Manga.**  
Rating: **PG (K+)**  
Chapters: **1/11**  
Status: **WIP**  
Word Count: **109

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Shaman King nor the characters.

**Summary: **The Shaman Tournament has ended, the new Shaman King has been selected. And this brings a different kind of problems for Yoh and Anna to deal with. Yohna. Manga-based.

**xxx**

**Prologue**

**xxx**

"Are you sure about this?"

Some may think that an anxiety was evident in the person's voice, but it sounded nothing like it. Just conversing.

"It's the only way." A stoic, emotionless reply came; signs of a grave resolve in its undertones. "They need to overcame this obstacle."

"Hm…"

"The spirits are insistent in that matter." The second voice continued, an irritation could be heard in it.

A pause, the silence stretching between the two beings.

"It's your decision in the end." The first voice stated after a while.

Another moment of motionlessness, then a reply came.

"I think we don't need to worry."

A smile.

"You're probably right."

**Xxx**

**A/N** _This story was the first one I've started writing when I rediscovered SK fandom a few months ago. The inspiration for this came while I was reading _**Eggshells by Keitorin Asthore**_ (she's amazing! If you don't know her works what are you doing reading mine?). I wanted to explore her idea __in a totaly different direction __(not of what has happened to Anna - because it won't happen in this story - but_ _more like_ the reason_ it has happened)__. Thus this piece of writing was born to be._

_Sorry for the long AN, but I've stuck myself with _**Possessive**_. I have a few (even already written down) ideas for the continuation, but it involves quite a few OC characters and I don't feel comfortable about it. I don't want to ruin the story that's already written. So I was wondering if anyone would be interested in beta-ing that story and help me decide what to do with it. If anyone is, then just PM me and we'll discuss the details then :)_


	2. Part One

**Title: **Choice  
**Pairings: **Yohna**  
Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**  
Warnings: **spoilers for the ending of the Manga.  
**Rating: **PG (K)**  
Chapters: **2/11  
**Status: **WIP**  
Word Count: **1093

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Shaman King nor the characters.

**Summary: **The Shaman Tournament has ended, the new Shaman King has been selected. And this brings a different kind of problems for Yoh and Anna to deal with. Yohna. Manga-based.

**xxx**

**Part one**

**xxx**

"Kino-sensei has called."

"Whoa!" the sixteen years old boy jumped surprised as his orange headphones were suddenly yanked from his head. He looked up at the person standing behind him and gulped involuntary. The beautiful vision before his eyes was as intimidating as always. He still wasn't sure what was the reason for the accelerating beating of his heart at the mere sight of her. Her stunning beauty or her intimidating persona. But never could he look at her without feeling anything. She always made him feel too much. Pain. Fatigue. Protectiveness. Purpose.

"I said Kino-sensei called." His thoughts were interrupted by the Itako standing before him. She frowned. _No good_, he gulped.

"She did? What did she want?"

"She wanted a meeting." a stoic reply came.

The boy blinked at his fiancée. "Really? So when are we going?"

"She said I go alone." A pause. "I'm leaving this evening."

"How long will you be gone?" He asked, suddenly feeling uneasy. For the past three years they have hardly ever separated. She even came to the Patch Village during the Shaman Tournament! And now she'll go alone. He knew it was silly. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, but-

"I don't know. A week I suppose." She shrugged, looking away. "I already called the school. And my train leaves at 8 o'clock."

"At _eight_? It's less than two hours!" he exclaimed, looking at the nearby clock.

"Your point being?" She looked at him and he gulped once more.

"Ah… well…" He could feel the sweet breaking on his body under her hard gaze. She still have this effect on him sometimes…

"She said to hurry." The blonde girl said finally as if in excuse.

"Oh." He blinked then smiled. "Then if Oba-san said that, it's better to listen, ne?" He said, the boyish smile still on his face. She looked back at him briefly and he could see _something_ passing in her eyes. He got up, his smile dropping from his face as he stood before her. "Anna?" his voice suddenly serious.

She glanced back at him, then her gaze traveled to the floor. "I want you to keep the Inn cleaned. And no parties!" She said, her voice hard.

"I know." He replied, a soft smile appearing on his face once more. He took a step toward her and she looked up surprised. Their eyes locked. "What's the matter?" he asked, his voice still unnaturally serious. They held each other's gaze, searching and trying to understand. Nothing was being said. The time seemed to stop. And then… the clock on the wall chimed a quarter past six breaking their little moment.

"I need to check if I've everything packed." She said heading toward the doors. She stopped startled, then looked back, surprised as her wrist was caught in Yoh's gentle but firm grasp. He looked at her hard.

"I'm going with you to the station." A statement, not a plea. "And we'll eat outside. You can't go without a dinner."

A surprise then gratitude passed across her face, so quickly that he was sure she didn't meant for him to see it. But he did. He always noticed those kind of things about people around him. A talent of his, he supposed. A talent to notice what was hidden behind the mask people wear every day… s_he_ wears every day.

She tugged her wrist and he allowed her to free it.

"I'm leaving in fifteen minutes." She said as she went through the doors, disappearing from his view.

He just smiled.

xxx

The station was empty and silent. The two teenagers standing on the platform were the only ones waiting for a train at this hour. The silence was not an oppressive one, just companionable. They had still ten minutes to spare before her leaving. He looked at the small duffle bag she has prepared for herself and wondered how she had managed to pack everything in that small thing. The air was chilly and he shivered slightly. He looked once more at her and opened his mouth before his brain registered what he was going to do.

"You took an extra sweater? It's going to be cold there." Then his brain caught up with his mouth and his eyes widened. He just _did not_ ask her _this_. He turned apprehensively to look at her and winced seeing the most icy glare since the end of the Tournament.

"Ano-"

"I'm not five!" she gritted through her teeth, her left hand itching to be used. "I've lived there for all of my childhood before I came here."

He just laughed and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. His eyes stayed on the pavement, making him miss the slight softening of her eyes at his embarrassment. They stood for a minute in silence, when her train finally come. Yoh didn't know why, but suddenly he felt apprehensive about her going to Aomori. There was this feeling in his gut…

He turned toward Anna and looked at her again. She looked at him, her face, like always, unreadable. But he knew her. He could read her eyes like no one else. Just like she could read his. The silent communication the two of them shared was just another form of their strange connection; one that was forged all those years ago during their first meeting. His friends often wondered how he could stand her, and even if they got used to her, they still were apprehensive about her character. He, on the other hand, understood her. Knew the _real_ her, hidden behind the mask of coldness and indifference.

He took a step toward her, his right hand coming to her arm. She didn't even bat an eyelash, her eyes still locked with his. Time just passed.

"Remember to keep the house cleaned." She said finally, her voice hard. And he just smiled. "And you'd better train! I won't have a slacker for a husband." A sudden chill run down their backs at her words. Yes, something was wrong. And he _really_ didn't want her to go alone.

"Be careful. And come back home soon." He told her seriously. She just nodded.

Then her arms were around him, her soft lips on his… He blinked and she was already in the train looking for a place to sit.

He stood dumfounded at the train station for a long time after her train disappeared behind the closest turn. He still could feel the slight tingle of his lips from her parting kiss…

**xxx**

**End of part one**

**xxx**

Reviews makes my day! *hint hint* XD


	3. Part Two

**Title: **Choice  
**Pairings: **Yohna**  
Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings: **spoilers for the ending of the Manga.  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **3/10**  
Status: **WIP**  
Word Count: **1036

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Shaman King nor the characters.

**Summary: **The Shaman Tournament has ended, the new Shaman King has been selected. And this brings a different kind of problems for Yoh and Anna to deal with. Yohna. Manga-based.

**xxx**

**Part two**

**xxx**

Anna did not know what Kino-sensei wanted from her, why her old Mistress called just for her. For the past few years the young Itako was always traveling with Yoh either to Izumo or Aomori, never alone. And what's more, since she had left for Tokyo three years ago, Kino-sensei has never requested for her return. But suddenly, she calls and demands for her to come. And this made the blond girl quite uneasy.

She watched as the train went by the dark forests on its way to Aomori, and sighed. The Tournament hasn't ended as she …no, as the whole Askaura clan has hoped. Hao has became the Shaman King. The whole world was at stake right now! Only a simple promise was keeping everything from becoming a one big disaster that could end in the annihilation of the human race…

She failed.

She was supposed to prepare Yoh to win against his twin brother. As the future wife to the _head_ of the Asakura clan, she was supposed to help bring back the honor to the said clan; the honor they were deprived of because of Hao's past sins.

But she wasn't able to do it. Yoh has not become the Shaman King. Instead everything has happened as they hoped it would not. Everything was endangered right now.

She closed her eyes. She was a failure and this brought a great tremor in her heart. She has failed Asakura Kino and she feared what the repercussions were going to be.

She jerked suddenly as the train rushed for next station. She must have fallen asleep some time ago. She looked at her watch then out the window. It was dark outside and she knew there was not much time left till she's in Aomori. She feared coming there alone. It held so many painful memories. Memories of her childhood before she met her future husband. Before she had met Asakura Yoh.

That meeting has been a turning point in her life.

Up until then she was a being full of hatred so strong that it has manifested in an Oni. A demon. She has created a demon and it was Yoh that has saved her. A warm feeling in her heart began at this memory. _Her Yoh_… He was everything to her.

She bit her lip and the memory of her tingling lips returned with full force. It wasn't as if the kiss at the station was their first. Hardly one of their firsts actually. They have done so much more during the past year. But somehow… today… with his worry…

She wasn't sure how to express otherwise her gratitude; how to say thank you for his coming with her to the station. He didn't know how much it meant to her. Or maybe he did. Just like he always does. He knew her like no one else after all...

She wondered if he knew her deepest secret... Everyone thought that she was a cruel selfish girl that wanted an easy life as a wife to the Shaman King. But that wasn't it. True, she wanted to be the Shaman Queen right beside Yoh - the Shaman King, but it was only at the beginning. It was her dream until she realized what it meant to become a Shaman King.

That it meant _death_.

And there was no life for Kyoyama Anna without Asakura Yoh beside her.

She wouldn't admit it to anyone. Not to their friends, not to Kino-sensei, not even to Yoh. She hardly ever admitted it to herself, but…

She was glad Yoh has not become the Shaman King. She was _glad_! She couldn't be happier! He was alive and with her. It didn't matter if she couldn't be a Shaman Queen leading an easy life. She would be happy to lead a peaceful, simple life just being a wife of Asakura Yoh. And maybe they will own a Funbari Onsen. She smiled at this.

Yes, she was more than happy with the end result of the Shaman Tournament. Now she just have to face Asakura Kino.

xxx

She stood before the doors to her childhood home where Kino-sensei was still living. She tried not to think of all the unhappy memories the sight before her brought. She tried to recall that New Year's Eve six years ago when everything changed. And the purpose it brought her. The first ray of light in the darkness of her life…

She pushed the doors and walked inside.

"You're late." came the cold greeting of her old Mistress.

"Kino-sensei." She bowed respectfully. "Forgive me, the train was delayed."

"Come, child." The old woman turned around and brought her to the nearest room. Anna followed her old Mistress silently.

They sat down on the cold floor beside a table were hot Japanese tea was waiting for them. They drank it for a while in silence. Finally Kino put down her cup and looked hard at her pupil.

"The Shaman Tournament has ended two months ago." She stated emotionlessly, never leaving her sightless eyes from her companion.

"Hai." the girl whispered strongly. It was the truth after all. She looked back the Old Woman with weary eyes, but her whole posture showed respect.

"And my Grandson has not become the Shaman King."

"No, he didn't." Anna admitted, there was no point in denying it. She looked down for the first time, shameful undertones could be heard in her voice. What would Kino-sensei want from her?

An uncomfortable silence followed, the Old woman felt her ward with her senses. The said girl was tense, as she sat silently, a great tremor inside her. Anna still wasn't sure why she was called here. Why would Kino-sensei-?

"You are no longer needed here."

The sentence sounded like a bomb in the silent room. The girl looked up, her eyes shocked as she stared at her Mistress.

"The engagement is over. I hope you've taken all your stuff from the Funbari Inn in Tokyo. You are not going back there." A pause. "Your training here is over as well." The Old woman got up. "Good bye."

And she left the shocked girl to see herself out of her childhood home.

**xxx**

**end of part two**

**xxx**

**A/N: **_Thank you to all that has reviewed the last part. It means a lot :D_

_Hope you liked this as well XD_


	4. Interlude 1

**Title: **Choice  
**Pairings: **Yohna  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings: **spoilers for the ending of the Manga.  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **4/10  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: **155

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Shaman King nor the characters.

**Summary: **The Shaman Tournament has ended, the new Shaman King has been selected. And this brings a different kind of problems for Yoh and Anna to deal with. Yohna. Manga-based.

**xxx**

**Interlude 1**

**xxx**

"You are a cruel, cold soul." a voice from the shadows exclaimed, not in an accusing way; merely stating a fact.

"I told you already that it's needed to be done." A reply came, but it sounded mechanic, as the voice speaking it was flat.

"Aye. That you did."

A silence.

"What if…? What if it won't work?" the second voice sounded suddenly small and tired, full of doubt. It surprised the shadowed figure. There was no reply from them as they gazed from the shadows at the slumped shoulders of their companion. The silence stretching between the two beings.

"No. It'll work. " The doubting voice once more sounded confident. "They are stronger than this."

"They are." The shadowed figure agreed. "And they won't be alone in this."

"What?"

"I've something to do." And the figure disappeared from his hidden spot in the shadows.

The lone person frowned. "What are you planning, Old Furball?"

**xxx**

**A/N: **_Thank you to all that has reviewed the last part. It means a lot :D_

_Hope you liked this as well XD _

_I promise that the next part will be sooner! Real life can be a pain in the a$$..._


	5. Part Three

**Title: **Choice  
**Pairings: **Yohna**  
Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings: **spoilers for the ending of the Manga.  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **5/10  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: **1140

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Shaman King nor the characters.

**Summary: **The Shaman Tournament has ended, the new Shaman King has been selected. And this brings a new different kind of problems for Yoh and Anna to deal with. Yohna. Manga-based.

**xxx**

**Part three**

**xxx**

"I haven't seen Anna-san in school today." A short teenager stated as he and his friend walked in companionable silence from school.

"Grandmother called her to Aomori yesterday." The taller boy replied, a small frown on his face.

"And you didn't go?" his friend asked surprised. Yoh hardly ever traveled without Anna and the same could be said about her.

"Oba-san wanted just Anna." The taller boy sighed. "And Anna, feeling obliged went without a word." Another sigh followed, then the frown deepened, looking somehow foreign on the brown haired boy's face.

"You don't feel good about her going there?" Manta asked, watching Yoh. The two of them were nearing the old graveyard where they had met for the first time over three years ago.

"I don't like the idea of her going there alone." He stopped in his walking, and Manta followed.

"Why? It's Anna-san we're talking about. She came here from Aomori when she was thirteen. And she came lone."

"I know." This time the sigh was clearly a frustrated one. "I can't explain this feeling."

A pause followed as the two teenagers stood silently in the street. The sky began darkening rapidly as it was already after the sunset. Finally, Yoh's face brightened.

"Anyway-" A flash of shock mixed with pain and something _more_ appeared on his face interrupting his speech. Manta has never seen something like this cross his best friend's face. A cold feeling of dread sipped into his heart.

"Yoh-kun?" he asked unsure.

"Anna?" Yoh whispered as if speaking to himself. Another flash came, but this time Yoh wasn't the only one who felt it.

"What the-?" Manta asked loudly, surprised. It was the first time he has experienced something like this. Like if someone dear to him was in trouble. And it wasn't some minor trouble, but a BIG one. _Who could-?_

"Yoh-dono!" Suddenly, the 600-years old Samurai appeared beside his Master. "Anna-okami…"

Yoh straightened, his whole body tensing and face hardening. Manta could easily recognize this posture. No longer stood before him a lazy, easy-going teenager. He was facing now _a warrior_.

"I know!" the tall boy said heavily. "She needs us." His sharp eyes flashed with strong emotions that Manta could not name. "She needs _me_." He darted forward quickly, leaving his two friends behind, a new resolve in his whole posture.

"Yoh-kun! Where are you going?" Manta shouted after him, as he and the Samurai's ghost tried to catch up with him, but Yoh was fast; Anna's training giving him an unimaginable advantage.

"I'm going to Aomori!" the brown haired boy yelled without breaking a sweat. "I need to get to Anna."

"You don't think about going there wearing only that?" A new voice asked, surprising everyone. It sounded somehow amused, but still, you could hear the slight undertone of worry and respect in it.

The tall teenager stopped suddenly stupefied. _No way…_

"Yoh-dono?"

"Yoh-kun?"

Finally his two friends caught to him and blinked at the shocked expression on his face. They followed his gaze to see what has made him so surprised and blinked once more.

There, few meters before them, adorned in a traditional Japanese wear, holding a pipe, stood a small figure of a _cat._

"Matamune?" the brown-haired boy asked disbelievingly "How- how come you're alive?"

"Your brother granted me a life once more." Came the stoic reply.

"Hao?"

"Do you have any other brothers, Master Yoh?" the cat asked amused.

"Not that I'm aware of right now." Yoh laughed nervously, the sound coming out somehow strange. Suddenly he seemed as if he was ten, instead of his actual sixteen.

The cat chuckled in response. Then silence followed as the two of them gazed at each other.

"I'm sorry." Yoh said finally.

"What for?" The cat sounded puzzled.

"I hadn't fulfilled my promise to you…" The sentence was whispered and you could feel the pain behind it.

"But I'm still alive." The cat said gently. "Don't worry about it, Master Yoh." He smiled briefly, then his face turned serious. "I think you have more pressing things to do right now."

It was as if a switch has been turned on in Yoh, his face hardened once more, the youthful look disappearing immediately leaving an experienced warrior behind.

"Anna." He said the name calmly, yet it was filled with_ such _ emotions and feelings, that it moved everyone gathered there.

"Hai. She needs you." The cat stated seriously and the boy just nodded. "But you have to prepare before you go."

"Prepare? How? There is not time!" he told frantically, but did not try to run away. The cat just sighed, the serene look never leaving his face.

"You have to take at least some warm clothes and money before you go rushing to Aomori."

Yoh blinked "I guess you're right." he smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Are you going with me?"

"No. I just came to make sure you're prepared. And I want to give you a piece of advice." The cat became serious as he looked straight into Yoh's eyes. The boy just looked at him expectantly.

"Remember the last time. Remember the lesson it was for me." He paused. "Don't make the same mistakes as me, and even more important _do not_ allow _her_ to make those mistakes!" His eyes were fierce. "Do you understand?"

Yoh nodded serious. "Yeah, I do."

"Good. And one thing, remember that since that first meeting six years ago you've got-"

"-Something to protect." Yoh interrupted finishing the cat's sentence and smiled warmly, then his face turned serious. "I remember. I've never forgotten. I will protected her. I will save her. I've promised her that much and I do not plan on breaking another promise I've made to her."

The cat smiled at this. "You go then. And be careful."

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Yoh smiled once more and started running toward the Inn.

"Yoh-dono! Wait!"

"Amidamaru-san." the cat called making the Samurai halt in his pursue of his Master. The human ghost stopped and turned toward the feline. He blinked at the formal bow the cat graced him with.

"M-matamune-san." he said taken aback, then bowed respectfully in return.

"Take care of Master Yoh and Anna." The cat said. "They are under your protection now."

"I will!" the ghost said and disappeared, going after his young Master.

"Whoa! And me? What about me?" the blond midget screamed as he was left with the strange cat Matamune.

"You can't go."

"What? But I want to help Yoh save Anna-san too!"

"This is his journey." The cat replied stoically. "There is nothing you can do now."

"Oh." The disappointment in his voice was enormous. "Well, then I hope he'll save Anna-san, I suppose."

"He will." The cat said firmly. "He'll save her just like the last time."

**xxx**

**end of part three**

**xxx**

**A/N** _Thank you to all that has reviewed the last part, even if it was short. It needed to be done – a part of the composition of the story… :)_

_Because the last part was so short I'm posting the next chapter today. Next one should be in a week. :)_

_Hope I did Matamune the justice, he's kinda hard to write… _

_Kudos! XD_


	6. Part Four

**Title: **Choice  
**Pairings: **Yohna**  
Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings: **spoilers for the ending of the Manga.  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters**: 6/10  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: **1205

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Shaman King nor the characters.

**Summary: **The Shaman Tournament has ended, the new Shaman King has been selected. And this brings a new different kind of problems for Yoh and Anna to deal with. Yohna. Manga-based.

**Xxx**

**Part four**

**xxx**

Amidamaru could tell that his Master did not take well the train journey to Aomori. He couldn't sleep properly, tossing around all the time. The Samurai supposed it had to do with the ever occurring flashes of warnings concerning Anna-okami. Right now, his young Master was gazing outside the window, watching the passing trees, deep in thoughts.

The 600-years-old Warrior sighed. Being with Asakura Yoh all the time has taught him a lot about the young shaman.

Many may think the brown-haired boy was a lazy, easy-going teenager, unfazed by anything. But Amidamaru knew better. His young Master was an actor, and a damn good one at that. He hid his real feelings behind his mask of cheerfulness just like Anna-okami hid hers behind her perpetual mask of indifference and occasional anger. The two of them were alike in that matter as two peas in a pod!

But hardly anyone knew this. Just like not many knew that they complemented each other perfectly in other ways. They were two halves of the same. Similar, 'cause made of the same, yet different enough to complement each other perfectly…

If something was to happen to the other…

"Yoh-dono?" the Samurai ghost asked, concerned. He, too, was feeling the danger Anna-okami was in. And on top of that, he worried as well for his young Master.

"Yes, Amidamaru?" the brown haired boy asked, dispassionately. Amidamaru could feel the tension in him.

"What are we going to do?" he asked hoping to distract his young Master from his dark and grave thoughts.

Yoh sighed. There was a pause, then he shifted his eyes to the Samurai ghost.

"First we need to know what has happened when Anna got there two days ago." He said finally.

"Which means?" Amidamaru knew the answer already, but wanted for Yoh to feel as if he was doing something already.

His young Master sighed once more.

"We are going to visit my Grandmother." He stated. "She should know what's going on. It's strange she hasn't called me yet." He looked outside the window once more.

"Maybe she tried but you're no longer at the Funbari Inn." Amidamaru offered but even to his ears it sounded as a false hope.

"I guess you're right." Yoh agreed anyway.

They didn't talk anymore for the rest of their journey.

Xxx

Yoh watched his Grandmother carefully, looking for any sign of discomfort in her usual emotionless posture. She was hard to read, being the Master Itako and all.

Just like Anna.

But Yoh has become good at reading Itakos. He hasn't spent the past three years living with one of the best of them for naught, after all.

His Grandmother prepared a tea for them and served it in a fairly warm room. She hadn't spoken since he came; just looked at him and took him to this room, where she served them the tea. Actually… she wasn't surprised at all by his visit, now that he thought about it… He frowned and put down his cup on the table before him.

"You called Anna to Aomori." He stated, his unusually serious eyes were fixed on his Grandmother.

She didn't answer him instantly, but finished sipping her tea. Finally, she put it down on the table and shifted her sightless eyes toward him. Yoh felt as if everything about him was revealed to his Grandmother. Finally, she opened her mouth.

"I did call her." She stated emotionlessly.

"Where is she then?" he asked. "I know it's late but it's strange _you've _come to greet me and not her." How could he have not noticed this before? He scolded himself inwardly. Why would his old Grandmother greet him when she got Anna to do it for herself? "_Where_ is she?"

Another tense pause followed in the already eerily silent room.

"She's no longer here." Asakura Kino stated finally.

"What?" Yoh whispered in a strangled voice, recoiling form the table as if slapped. "What do you mean by that?"

"She's no longer needed here," A pause. "_And_ in your life." Her voice was devoid of any emotions. "I've called off the engagement."

"You- you-" Yoh stood up shaking in disbelief. "You did _what_? You had no right!" he shot back at her.

"I had every right. I'm the elder here." She stated calmly.

"But- what about my feelings? Anna's feelings?" he asked, trying a different approach but felt like smacking himself. What an argument was that to Asakura Kino, after all?

"They don't matter." She replied simply. "She has failed. You've not become the Shaman King."

He stared at her disbelievingly.

"Shaman King?" he mouthed. "It's that all you care about?" he yelled.

A tense pause followed, Yoh was standing over his Grandmother, shaking with barely suppressed emotions. Asakura Kino was just sitting in front of him, her sightless eyes fixed strangely on his angry posture as if she could really see him.

"You have chosen her yourself without even asking me for an opinion in that matter. We've been engaged for the past six years and you have never changed your mind. What's more, the Shaman King tournament ended three months ago. So why now?" Yoh asked her after a while. His voice was quiet but you could hear some dangerous undertones in it. "Why did you called off the engagement _now_?"

"Don't you want to have a free will to choose your own bride?" Kino asked innocently. Yoh barked a mirthless laugh.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly. "You've got to be kidding me!" He stared at her in disbelief. "I've already chosen," he told his Grandmother firmly. "I have _chosen_ her even before you called Grandpa after Matamune's sacrifice those six years ago."

Asakura Kino shifted a bit, a tiny flicker of shock and surprise appearing on her face for a second, then her face turned into its usual blank mask. But Yoh has noticed the flickering.

"Yes! I know it was all a flux at the beginning." He said with a strange sense of satisfaction. "You just wanted to test my powers and see if I can save Anna." Kino was sitting, unmoving as he ranted. "But after seeing her power and Matamune's sacrifice you've decided that the idea of this marriage is not a bad one. I know it all. I know more than you think!" He said strongly.

A deafening silence followed as the two stared at each other seizing one another.

"So tell me, why did you decide to break the engagement now?"

Kino was silent as her grandson watched her with blazing eyes.

"Do you even care about Anna at all?" Yoh asked finally, his voice soft but the statement hang heavily between the two of them as if he had screamed it at her. Yoh watched his Grandmother carefully. She didn't speak, just sat silently before her Grandson. Once more something flickered on her face, and Yoh has not missed it again.

"I see." He stated, his voice hard. "She's going to be my wife. _Even_ if it means I'm no longer welcomed here." He turned around, heading to the door. "I don't have to be an Asakura. But I _do_ need her." He stated and left his Grandmother's house without looking back.

**Xxx**

**End of part four**

**Xxx**


	7. Interlude 2

**Title:** Choice  
**Pairings: **Yohna  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings: **spoilers for the ending of the Manga.  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **7/10  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: **135

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Shaman King nor the characters.

**Summary: **The Shaman Tournament has ended, the new Shaman King has been selected. And this brings a new different kind of problems for Yoh and Anna to deal with. Yohna. Manga-based.

**xxx**

**Interlude 2**

**xxx**

"Whoa, the Mt Ozore looks scary, doesn't it?" one of the women gathered on the Village Market exclaimed.

"Yeah, more than usual." another one answered. "I wonder why?"

"It reminds me of the time when that strong winter was. Five? Six years ago?" another one joined the conversation.

"Oh, I remember! I think two teenagers died then." The first one exclaimed, nodding sadly.

"No, no. _Almost_ died." The third voice corrected. "I think old Gumakura-san has brought them back to the village."

"Oh yeah, and he never wanted to talk about that time either…" the other two nodded.

"Yeah, and since he died last year…"

A pause followed.

"I hope nothing bad will happen this year." One woman stated.

The other two looked at the Mt. Ozore.

"I hope so, too." "Yeah." They agreed.

**xxx**


	8. Part Five

**Title: **Choice  
**Pairings: **Yohna  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings: **spoilers for the ending of the Manga.  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **8/10  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: **1018

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Shaman King nor the characters.

**Summary: **The Shaman Tournament has ended, the new Shaman King has been selected. And this brings a new different kind of problems for Yoh and Anna to deal with. Yohna. Manga-based.

**xxx**

**Part five**

**xxx**

After leaving his Grandmother's house, Yoh stood on the road, frowning deeply. Amidamaru hovered over his young Master, watching him carefully and waiting for the decision of their next course of action.

"It was two days since Anna came here, and it looks like she hasn't spent much time in the house." Yoh stated finally looking at his spirit guardian.

"Yoh-dono?" the Samurai ghost looked down.

"We need to find Anna. She had to spend the past two days somewhere here." He stated determined.

"Doesn't she have any special places around here?" Amidamaru asked his young Master.

"No… I don't think so." Yoh frowned. "I've been here only once, and she hadn't liked going outside much then. She usually spent her time in her room at Oba-san's." Yoh explained then sighed. "She didn't have many happy memories from this place. Her childhood was a hard one…"

"Hm…"

They stood in silence for a while.

"It's no use. This will not help in bringing her back." Yoh said frustrated. "Damn." He cursed making Amidamaru blink at his Master. "Where are you, Anna?" the brown haired boy raked his hair with his hands, making his orange headphones fall onto his neck. Amidamaru looked at his young Master concerned.

"Did Anna-okami say to you anything before leaving, Yoh-dono?" he asked.

"No, she didn't. She didn't know what this visit was about."

The ghost just nodded. "I see."

"She did felt uneasy when she was leaving though…" The frown he was sporting for the last few minutes deepened. "Actually I've felt uneasy about her going here alone too. Kuso! Why didn't I listen to my instincts…"

Amidamaru listened to his young Master, thinking of a way to help him find Anna.

"Maybe…" he stopped, and Yoh looked at him. "Maybe we could look back at the past two days since her leaving?" he suggested. "Maybe something has happened then that will help us?" he said tentatively.

"Since she left?" Yoh frowned once more. "There hasn't happened much… I was at school with Manta, then we met you as always and then Mata…mu..ne…" He paused, his eyes widening. "Amidamaru! You are a genius!"

"I am?" the ghost asked surprised at the sudden excitement in his young Master.

"I know where she is!" the brown haired boy continued, ignoring his spirit.

"Really? That's good, Yoh-dono!"

"Come on! We've got a long way before us!" He started running, the Samurai ghost following him.

Yoh ran as fast as he could. How could he have forgotten about Mt. Ozore? He wailed inside his head. Anna's been hurting and endangered since coming to Aomori and Yoh has felt the deep sorrow and pain coming from her. How could he have not put those things together? How could he have not realized this? She has been thrown away by his Grandmother from the only childhood home she's ever known and told that the engagement was over… her whole world was destroyed with that one conversation! _Oh, Anna_…

Yoh flexed his frozen fingers as he neared the Mountains. It wasn't the winter time yet but it was extremely cold in Aomori. And Anna has spent the past two days at the Mt Ozore. Yoh cursed as he hurried toward the mountain. He prayed that Anna was still alive. He didn't want to think what he would do if she's not.

Finally he could see the same place where he had found her six years ago. He stopped, huffing slightly from his running. He took a few steps, then stopped surprised. Now, he did _not_ expected this.

"You were suppose to protect her. To make her happy!" the horned being before him snared. The last time Yoh has seen him was during his training session in hell during the Shaman Fights. "And what did you do?" the being shook with fury. "You don't deserve her!"

"Oh-Oni." Yoh whispered.

"Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru flew before his Master in defensive stance. Then blinked surprised. "Oh-Oni!" he echoed Yoh, unconsciously.

"Leave Samurai, this doesn't concern you!" the demon gritted through his teeth.

"If it concern Yoh-dono, it concerns me!" Amidamaru shot back, fiercely.

"Then I have no choice but destroy you too." The Oh-Oni stated and took an enormous swish at them. Yoh jumped instinctively away, calling his oversoul, his eyes were sad.

"Did Anna call you here?" he asked in a whisper but both ghosts had heard him anyway.

"She didn't have to. I may serve Sati-sama now, but my first priority was and always will be Kaa-san!" he took another large swish at them, but once more Yoh feinted, avoiding any damage.

"I remember asking you" Here, the demon pointed his large hand at Yoh "to take good care of her. And what did you do? _What_?"

Yoh stared at him unflinchingly, his soulful eyes filled with pain.

"You don't deserve her!" the Oh-Oni yelled. "I'm going to protect her from now on! Even if it's protecting her from you." The demon took a fighting stance ready to destroy anyone who dared to pass him. "_Especially_ if it's protecting her from you!"

Yoh watched him for a second, then put down his oversouled sword "You're right I don't deserve her." He laughed mirthlessly, silent tears falling down his face. "I don't."

"Yoh-dono!" the Samurai ghost appeared beside his Master.

"Stay away, Amidamaru."

"But-"

"Stay here!" Yoh said in a hard voce, the determination was coming from him in waves. "This is something I must do alone." He said then looked at the Oh-Oni with eyes filled with resolve and purpose. "I'm going to save her. I _will_ save her. She's my _wife_ … I promised her I'll protect her and I don't intend to break that promise." He locked his eyes with the demon. "You won't stop me. I've come here to bring her back and I will!"

The Oh-Oni watched Yoh silently, his face impassive. The two of them seized each other for a while, Then the demon smiled. Amidamaru blinked. Yoh just returned the smile and took a step forward.

Unharmed, he passed the Oh-Oni toward the place where Anna was.

**xxx**

**end of part five**

**xxx**


	9. Part Six

**Title: **Love is a meeting. A separation.  
**Pairings: **Yohna  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings: **spoilers for the ending of the Manga.  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **9/10  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: **1033

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Shaman King nor the characters.

**Summary: **The Shaman Tournament has ended, the new Shaman King has been selected. And this brings a new different kind of problems for Yoh and Anna to deal with. Yohna. Manga-based.

**xxx**

**Part six**

**xxx**

It was extremely cold and dark on the Mt Ozore. Strong wind was blowing and big lone raindrops began falling down. But Yoh could see Anna immediately. She stood with her back turned toward him. He approached her slowly, yet steadily.

"What are you doing here, Yoh?" she asked in a cold, hateful voice. "…no don't lie to me! No one wants to be with me!" she screamed at him, not turning around. "I'm a burden to everyone! … Stop lying!" She turned fiercely and glared hatefully at him. The two of them stared at each other.

"Your reishi has awakened again." Yoh stated finally, his eyes never leaving her.

"So what?! Now I know what everyone thinks of me!" she shot back. Then she flinched. "Stop it! Stop _lying_! I know no one wants me! I've been abandoned for my whole life! I have always been left with people who didn't want me! No one wants me!" she yelled and it broke Yoh's heart. He took a step toward her.

"I do." He said simply.

"Shut up! Shut _up_!" she screamed. "I hate you!"

"You know this." He continued as if she hadn't spoken at all. "You now I want you, because you can look into my heart."

"No… no! It's a lie! You couldn't…" She hesitated as she looked into his heart involuntary. "You _couldn't_ have fallen in love with me during that first meeting…"

"Yet, you can easily see into my memories of that time." Yoh stated. "You know what I felt. What I'm still feeling." A pause. Yoh locked his eyes with Anna's, as she stared disbelievingly at him. "I love you, Anna." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment then Anna snapped, recoiling from him.

"What do you want? What do you want from me?!" she screamed hatefully.

"You." Yoh smiled beatifically at her. "My wife, my friend, my soulmate. I want my Anna."

She stopped, moved by his words, her eyes shook. "Yoh…" she whispered.

"Do you trust me, Anna?" Yoh took another step toward her. "Do you? Have I… have I ever betrayed you?" Another step toward her. "Please, Anna, believe in me. Just like I believe in you." And another one. Anna's eyes shook and she couldn't tear them away from his nearing figure. "I love you, Anna. I've loved you since the moment I met you. And I've always wanted to protect you." He took her in his arms and hugged her. "Come back home."

"Yoh…" Anna whispered, her voice full of emotions. "I-I… Take me home. Please."

"I wouldn't have left here without you."

Xxx

Yoh has spent the whole night at Anna's bedside. She was having a high fever and had nightmares whenever he left her, even for a while. The small bed light illuminated Anna's old room in Asakura Kino's house. The two teenagers were sleeping peacefully, watched by the Amidamaru ghost.

The 600 years old Samurai pondered about the last few hours. After Yoh-dono had left forward to Anna-okami, he was left with the Oh-Oni demon. He didn't felt comfortable staying there. He wanted action. He wanted to help Yoh-dono with rescuing Anna-okami but at the same time he didn't want to disobey Yoh's orders. And he knew the demon wouldn't allow him to pass anyway.

The Oh-Oni was behaving strangely, Amidamaru mussed. When Yoh-dono left, he became suddenly all calm, a soft smile on his face. A _smile_! And only a few seconds earlier he was all gaga over killing them for hurting Anna-okami. What's more his smile blossomed into full beam when Yoh came back! Strange. Simply strange. Amidamaru shook his head wonderingly.

His Young Master was smiling himself, carrying a contently looking Anna safely tucked in his jacket. The scene gave such a strong feeling of warmth and …_love_ that Amidamaru blushed even now at the memory of it.

"Are they still sleeping?" the quiet voice coming from behind him startled the Samurai from his thoughts. He turned around and almost squeaked at the risen eyebrow of Asakura Kino. It was as if she could see him.

"Are you always that jumpy?" The elder asked him dryly.

"Um." Amidamaru was lost for words.

"Never mind." Kino said.

A not-exactly-comfortable silence followed. Amidamaru looked at Kino-sensei from the corner of his eye. The Asakura Elder has met them half way from the mountains. It looked like she was waiting for them. Yoh smiled at his Grandmother when he noticed her. She didn't say anything, just turned back and started walking. Yoh followed her silently to the house.

"Kino-san." Amidamaru asked finally. "May I have a question?"

"You always may have." She said dryly. He sweat-dropped.

"May ask it?"

"You just did." She will not make it easier on him, will she?

"Um."

"Go on." Kino-san said, her voice slightly irritated.

"Well…" Amidamaru swallowed. "Why did you made Anna-okami and Yoh-dono believe that the engagement was over?"

A long heavy silence fell upon them. The Ghost squirmed as he wondered if his question would be answered at all. Finally when he gave up on it, Kino-san stated.

"It needed to be done." Her voice held a strange edge to it, making Amidamaru ask the question before his mind even registered what he was doing.

"Why?"

"The Great Spirit's will." Came the simply reply. Amidamaru blinked.

"Hao's?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Not exactly." Another pause followed. "My grandson and Anna have an unique destiny before them. The Great Spirit felt they needed to overcome this obstacle before fulfilling it."

Amidamaru just stared at her. This hadn't answered any of his question, just added so much more!

"Come, Samurai." Kino-san said, surprising the ghost. "It's better to leave them alone now."

Amidamaru looked at the two teenagers and blinked. Anna was no longer sleeping just gazing at the slumped figure of Yoh, her eyes soft and loving. Yoh stirred as if feeling her eyes on him. He blinked once and looked up to her face. The brilliance of the smile he send her way at seeing her awake took Amidamaru's breath away.

"Hai, I think you're right, Kino-san." he said and the two of them left the two teenagers alone.

**Xxx**

**End of part six**

**Xxx**

**AN:** _I stumbled upon this story on my drive, noticed I had the drafts for the final two chapters written so I tweaked them a bit and decided to post. Next part should be posted next week, it needs a bit of working on. _

_I thank all that has read this story, new and old ones, and those who took their time to review. I'm not going to make any excuses for not finishing it earlier, but I do believe you all deserve an explanation. I just stumbled upon some writer block with the finale of this story and then later lost interest in this fandom. It annoyed me to leave it unfinished, but I could not force myself to write it. I'm happy to be marking this story complete next week. _

_Once more thank you to all, that took their time to read it. Hope you've enjoyed it. And Happy New Year to all!_


	10. Finale

**Title: **Choice  
**Pairings: **Yohna  
**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
**Warnings: **spoilers for the ending of the Manga.  
**Rating: **PG (K+)  
**Chapters: **10/10  
**Status: **WIP  
**Word Count: **731

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Shaman King nor the characters.

**Summary: **The Shaman Tournament has ended, the new Shaman King has been selected. And this brings a new different kind of problems for Yoh and Anna to deal with. Yohna. Manga-based.

**xxx**

**Finale**

**xxx**

Yoh and Anna stared at each other, unmoving. Shy beams of light from the rising Sun bathed the room in warm colors. The silence was not an uncomfortable one. It never was with the two of them. Finally Yoh smiled at her, but blinked surprised at the response he got. Anna looked away shamefully.

"I'm sorry." She said, making him frown. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" he asked her gently.

"For not having enough faith in you." She whispered, self-loathing in her voice. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"You don't need to be sorry." He said simply.

She looked at him. "Of course I do! If I hadn't doubted you nothing of this would have happened!" she shot back. "The Oh-Oni returned! And you had to face him once more! If I... If I hadn't doubted you, I'd have gone to you and saw what you had to say about Kino's opinion!"

"You shouldn't blame yourself." He said. "You didn't know what Oba-san wanted you here for. You didn't know she would destroy the only life you've ever know." He said simply. She watched him as he explained his understanding in a patient and comforting voice. "It must have shaken you up pretty much."

Anna looked away. Why must he shot down her every self-loathing this easily? She heard him sigh.

"Look at me." Yoh said. He turned her head to face him, after she refused to comply. "Anna." She still avoided his eyes. "Look at me." He said more forcefully this time. Finally she looked at him.

"You… you took the news badly." He stated slowly. "And… and this alone shows how much the engagement means to you."

She stared at him shocked. How did he-? He was more perceptive than she gave him credit for! Once more he saw right through her. He just knew her too much, understood her like no one else, could see her true feelings like no other.

She sighed.

She felt his warm hand take hers and stroke it delicately. She looked up at him. He smiled at her his usual grin, and she felt herself blush. She looked down, feeling suddenly shy. She squeezed his hand in return, and the two of them sat in companionable silence.

Time flew by, and the two teenagers sat in the comfortable silence enjoying each other's company, and the peace it brought.

"Let's get married." Yoh said suddenly.

"What?" Anna looked at him, her eyes wide. _Surely, he didn't just-_

"You heard me, let's get married. As soon as possible." He said earnestly, looking at hear intensely. "I don't want to go through this ever again. To think that the engagement was over… No. You're mine, Anna. And I want to make it official."

He seemed not like Yoh somehow. He was so focused and determined as he stared at her expectantly. Anna stared at Yoh silently. She could tell he has made his mind and was not going to back up on this. And did she really want him to? She smiled.

"Hai, let's!" She said and felt the warmth of their love enfold her as he beamed beautifully at her.

A figure in the shadows smiled at the scene before his eyes.

"It's good to see you taking the charge for a change." Their amused voice traveled to the pair in front of him.

"Hao!" Anna's eyes hardened.

"Hello Anna dear, or should I call you Imouto now?" he laughed.

Anna's eyes only grew colder as she huffed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to remind you of your promise. The time is tickling, and you did not start fixing anything yet. I'm still observing attentively and I still can kill every human if I desire." He told them calmly.

"You won't do it Nii-chan." Yoh said, surely.

"Hm?" Hao looked at his younger brother.

Yoh just smiled. "But we'll give you the excuse for not doing so."

"Don't be impertinent, Yoh." Hao glared. "You're talking to the Shaman King."

"I've not forgotten." Yoh's smile never left his face.

The two brothers looked at each other in silence.

"Good." Hao said finally. He smiled, then disappeared.

_May your life be a happy one …Otouto._ _One you and you bride have dreamed of._ _One day I'll be back to remind you once more of the promise you've all made. Now enjoy your time!_

**xxx**

**The End**

**xxx**

**AN** _So this is it. Once again thank you to all that read, reviewed, favored and followed this story. _


End file.
